


Dead and Gone

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [99]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellHenry was off doing errands for the angel, and of course that’s when Wally gets control. But he’s not alone.





	Dead and Gone

~October 12th, 1963~

* * *

 

“Henry called you Piper, didn’t he?”

It was hazy, but Wally recalled the name from Boris’s memories. Piper, for the pipe wrench he carried. A kind nickname, from a kind man. Henry could have brought attention to anything about this Butcher Gang clone, but he hadn’t.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Wally asked, quietly. Wondering how hard it would be to toss Piper out of the elevator, and close the door. Henry had forgotten to close it, or he’d trusted Boris too much.

Wally wasn’t even sure he wanted to. Piper only looked at him, blankly. Wally was unsure if he was even able to see at all. One of his eyes was x-ed out, and the other leaked ink like blood.

So, Wally kept talking.

“Henry is very nice to Boris. I’m sure if we ever meet again, he’d be nice to me too. He always was in the past.” Wally watched Piper hobble over, and sort of sit, sort of fall down beside him. “Do you like my voice? I don't. It’s Boris’s voice, not mine. Mine...well, I actually could change my voice, when I was human. My favorite was this slightly older than myself voice. Occasionally I'd toss in a heavy Brooklyn accent voice. _I’m outta here.”_ Wally could just barely make it sound like he wanted it to with Boris's voice, and it was only barely the accent. Funny, since it was his natural accent. “It's how I wanted my voice to really sound like. Not...I would have made a good voice actor, but I kinda preferred being a janitor. I got to see everyone.”

Sure, it hadn’t always been fun. Even before all the ink. But Wally had still loved it.

“I was so excited when Joey put Shawn Flynn in charge of the new toy department. Not only was my best pal getting the recognition he deserved, he sure made a lot messes, so I often had to stick around to help him clean up.” Wally laughed. “Shawn was always so frustrated. I remember when Joey yelled at him for drawing crooked smiles on some Bendy dolls, and HELLO~!” Wally covered one of his eyes. “Shawn had no depth perception. It was only a few crooked smiles. Not like he did the whole batch crooked. It's nothing to lose your mind over, _Joey.”_

Wally got into a stance mimicking Joey. Joey as he had been before his leg had become an issue, and the stance would cause him pain.

“But it’s not perfect! We can all be better than we already are!” Wally yelled loudly, before putting a hand over his own mouth, and slinking to the floor. “No. Too loud.

Wally grabbed Piper’s wrench, and tossed it at the buttons. The door closed.

The Ink Demon had left him and Boris alone all these years, and had actually saved them many times, but he did many, many terrible things.

Piper got back up, and grabbed his wrench, and then settled back down beside Wally.

Staring at his gloved hands, and pulling his legs to his chest, Wally spoke again, much more quietly.

“I keep thinking Tom is going to come back. Hug me, and say the others are waiting for us. I miss Allison. She was kind, and awesome. Lacie cared about us all in her own ways. Hell, I even miss Bertie…” Wally looked around, hoping that maybe Bertie would appear out of pure spite. He’s never liked being called Bertie. “I think I’m gonna like being with Henry, but I still miss the family I made for myself.”

Wally grabbed Piper and placed him on his lap.

“I keep losing people. First my grandmother. Henry, until now. I might as well have lost Joey, because whoever that person was who drove Henry away, it wasn’t the Joey I knew. I lost Shawn. My other friends. My fiancé. Then my new family was torn away from me…”

There was no saying any of his found family were really dead, since death could be cheap around here, but it had to have been years, and Wally had seen no signs they still walked among the living.

Wally sort of kissed Piper’s cheek, constrained by Boris's snout. Wally wasn’t entirely sure why he did, but it wasn’t like Piper had kissable lips. He just _wanted to._ Wally had learnt to take chances when he able to.

“Thank you for listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wally hates Boris’s voice, but can talk up a storm if he’s alone, or in this case, around somebody who really can’t understand him. Maybe. That, and he didn't always hate Boris's voice. Wally's not okay.


End file.
